Ray Davis
Ray "Captain Clutch" Davis is a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He drives the #7 car for Davis Motor Shop. |} URCS S1 Davis was one of seventeen drivers to make the inaugural race in Yuma, Arizona. Davis had been contracted by C&M Rally Team to be a road racing development driver, a skill which Davis exceeded in. Davis had a great start to the first season, finishing a solid fourth place finish in Yuma, following it up with a runner-up slot in Elk Horn Pike and a third place podium in Stockholm. Davis was given the nickname "Captain Clutch" for his uncanny ability to pull out a strong run late in the race while under pressure. Davis showed this skill off in Sarh, where he edged out Matt Evans as the second-to-last car to attempt. Davis was a favorite for the championship title, but poor finishes in Hong Kong and Panakanuai Atoll allowed the rest of the field to catch up. In the season finale in Dead Man's Curve, Davis uncharacteristically cracked under the pressure, wrecking his #11 car going off the bridge jump. This effectively eliminated his chance at the title, giving it to Chris Aurelio. URCS S2 Impressed with Davis' performance in Season 1, C&M Rally Team hired him once again, this time to pilot their #7 car. Along with the Rallycross schedule, C&M's parent team, GasTech Engineering Inc. signed Davis to run a part time schedule in a stock car. Davis started off the season modestly, finishing twelfth in Yuma and getting a seventh place finish in Kansas City, which saw a high attrition rate. Davis also saw a season best fourth in The Everglades, but was plagued by several poor finishes, struggling in the next four events, receiving several DNFs. Davis scored two more top ten finishes in Wiener and Stockholm, but struggled once more in Lithuania and Budva. C&M Rally Team decided, based on his inconsistent performance to remove Davis from the ride and instead field the car for Jean Lascaux, and up-and-coming road racing sensation. Davis eventually acquired a split ride with Lascaux in the Utica Home Track Series. URCS S3 C&M Rally Team underwent internal changes that resulted in them being unable to field a vehicle in the Utica Rallycross Series. Rechristened Aileron Squad, the team was able to find a ride through the Utica Rallycross Series' Promoter's Program, where he was able to enter the Dead Man's Curve event. Davis qualified for the main event, but like his Season One attempt, is Dead Man's Curve run was mired by trouble. Davis' machine slid off track and down the mountain several times. Despite his struggles, Davis finished the race in a little over four minutes. It was the slowest finishing time of the event, but enough to score Davis an eleventh place finish. URCS S4 Aileron Squad, who had fielded Davis' ride in the Season 3, sold Davis the car and Davis fielded a full-season ride from his own race shop. Personal Life and Charity Work Davis is autistic and has notably struggled in social scenarios and interviews. He was well-liked in the garage area, with fellow driver John Cittadino saying "he's the most kindhearted man you'll ever meet." Davis is known for his charitable endeavors, such as his contributions to Autism Acceptance and World Hunger concerns. Legacy Davis is considered a hero and role model among children with disabilities. He received the Striving Forward Award from the National Disabled Athletes Alliance. Category:Drivers